In a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel may be affected by a defect at a substrate itself or the defect introduced in the manufacturing process. An Automatic Optical Inspection (AOI) machine is usually adopted to detect a defect in a sample to be photographed based on optical principles. If the AOI machine detects the defect, it will record a coordinate of the defect and upload the coordinate of the defect to a Manufacturing Execution System (MES). After loading the sample to be photographed at a color film camera, the color film camera downloads the coordinate of the detect uploaded by the AOI machine from the MES, and then directly moves to the coordinate to photograph the defect. A photographed defective picture can be configured to analyze a defect in the manufacturing process and a yield. After an automatic repairing process of the subsequent processing reading the coordinate of the defect uploaded by the AOI machine, which moves to a position of the coordinate of the defect to search for the defect with a low magnification lens, and then switches to a high magnification lens to repair the defect.
However, a photographing and repairing process in the prior art has following problems. On one hand, if the color film camera moves to the position of the defect according to the coordinate of the defects uploaded by the AOI and takes a picture, the defect may not be at a center of visual field due to a mechanical error between the machines, in a serious situation, the defect even may not appear in the visual field, or the appearing defect may not be the defect recorded under the coordinate, so that it will affect a judgment of a category of the defect and an analysis of the yield. On the other hand, if the coordinate of the defect, which are read by the automatic repairing process and uploaded by the AOI machine, repairs the defect, because the defect may not beat the center of the visual field, the defect needs to be searched with the low magnification lens at first, and then the defect is repaired via the high magnification lens. Each sample to be repaired may have a plurality of defects, so the high and low magnification lenses may be switched back and forth, which may cause a low efficiency of a repair process, and increase equipment depreciation.